


Disobedience Demands Discipline

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [57]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aphrodisiacs, Blackmail, Bondage and Discipline, Boss/Employee Relationship, Camerashipping, Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Cock Cages, Collars, Dildos, Drugs, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Friends to Lovers, He's undercover though, Humiliation, Imprisonment, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Miles works at Mount Massive With Waylon, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Ownership, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Punishment Prompt, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Straight turned Gay, Tail Plugs, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, Writing request, gets caught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: It wasn’t the first time this has happened, but it was the first time it had been almost successful. Usually the intense screening and background checks would weed out any potential rats and the system security would prevent any intermissions from reaching outside without being fully monitored. But the problem at hand had quite a bit of help from a nuisance with a conscience. The issue that the CEO was faced with was two troublemakers, one a prominent and long time contracted member of Murkoff Corporations, the software engineer Mr. Waylon Park and his recently discovered undercover journalist of a friend, Mr. Miles Upshur. Mr. Park had helped his friend worm his way through the background checks and falsified a series of documents for him to be put into the system and accepted. He did a damn good job of patching up and covering his trail, but not enough to fool the leading corporation in technology.It was this sort of stupidity bordering on crazy, that the CEO needed to make an example of.-------------------------------This was a writing request for a Punishment Prompt made by an anonymous follower on tumblr. There will be several chapters following this up along the way.





	Disobedience Demands Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Punishment Prompt Request:
> 
> Characters: Jeremy Blaire X Waylon Park x Miles Upshur

It wasn’t the first time this has happened, but it was the first time it had been  _ almost  _ successful. Usually the intense screening and background checks would weed out any potential rats and the system security would prevent any intermissions from reaching outside without being fully monitored. But the problem at hand had quite a bit of help from a nuisance with a conscience. The issue that the CEO was faced with was two troublemakers, one a prominent and long time contracted member of Murkoff Corporations, the software engineer Mr. Waylon Park and his recently discovered undercover journalist of a friend, Mr. Miles Upshur. Mr. Park had helped his friend worm his way through the background checks and falsified a series of documents for him to be put into the system and accepted. He did a damn good job of patching up and covering his trail, but not enough to fool the leading corporation in technology. 

 

“That was stupid Mr. Park.” Jeremy Blaire sat back in his chair, seated promptly at his desk. The two employees were placed before him, hands restrained with a pair of cuffs on each and flanked on both sides by armed guards in their signature blue uniforms. Their stoic facades adding to the dread they both felt upon being caught.

 

The evidence was dumped across the CEO’s desk consisting of Waylon’s laptop, a discreet headset and ear pieces that both had been wearing upon being apprehended, a camera with several hours of footage already banked on the memory drive and a tape recorder which had been placed in several different meetings and offices to capture the conversations of prominent investors, staff members and heads of the company. Luckily enough, they were able to catch the pair in time before they could forward any of the information through to outside sources. A analysis run on the techie’s laptop showed several encrypted emails that had been sent out prior to Mr. Upshur’s application for a lower level position. His job was to work as an assistant, pretty much a glorified errand boy which gave him a prime excuse to be running about the building unchecked. 

 

“You really believed you could fool the world's leading supplier of biometric security with this?” His words were rhetorical because the pair knew better. They knew their chances were slim and the risks were incredibly high. They assumed they were prepared, even had an escape plan in place should they be found out, but Jeremy was smarter. The security was doubled on the exterior, the dogs cornered them before they could make it to the gates and they were forced to surrender. “That was more than stupid, Mr. Park. That was crazy.” Jeremy pressed the word for emphasis, watching as the two tensed up and squirmed in the restraints. 

 

Waylon had already been pale from the start, now he looked a bit green around the gills, about on the verge of keeling over. It was amusing, like watching a fly wiggle within the confines of a spider’s web, even as it approached, prepared for the final kill. “I’m afraid we’re legally obligated to see to the health of our employees. That’s something Murkoff Corporation is proud of as you can see.” There was a sick irony in those words that caused Miles to jolt, pulling on the handcuffs more frantically. “Lucky for you, I have a  _ special treatment  _ planned for you both.”

 

“You won’t get away with this!” Miles barked in anger, glaring the CEO down coldly, his green eyes were sharp and brimming with challenge towards the corrupt corporate head. 

 

Jeremy leaned towards his desk with his elbows bracing the surface as his fingers peaked with a casual steeple. His eyes narrowed on the pair before him before gesture with a nod towards the security. “Would you kindly escort Mr. Park and Mr. Upshur to their rooms, please.” The CEO leaned back in a casual motion as the guards drove their tasers into the pair’s backs, their bodies jerking, Waylon let loose a cry as Miles gritted his teeth through it, both slumping down to the floor to be caught by the guards and manhandled out of the office. 

 

The pair had been dragged away and prepared for their cells. Their civilian attire was stripped away from them, both were given generic hospital issued boxers to wear after their bodies were thoroughly searched and examined by medical staff. Just encase they had anymore secrets hidden around. After all, they couldn’t be too careful, not when the health of their employees was at stake. The holding cells for each of them were small padded rooms with thick doors. They were placed side by side in adjacent cells, the only source of light came from the crack in the door jam and the sliding panel that the guards used to check in on them. Their handcuffs were traded out for padded restraints and they were left for a few hours to calm down a bit. 

 

Jeremy let them stew in their thoughts with whatever fears may be lingering as he had the cluster of devices seized from the two, wiped of their content and locked up. He then had several different items recovered for his own uses and brought back, resting inside a briefcase for later. He left the pair for half a day, nearly forgetting about their presence until he was alerted that their pesky little journalist was causing a fit in his cell. Miles was screaming loudly and banging on the doors, causing a ruckus in the wing and was being an all around problem. They inquired if they should send the guards in to suppress him but Jeremy waved it off. “Bring Mr. Upshur and Mr. Park up. I think it’s time they learn their place.” 

  
  


It didn’t take long for the pair to be brought to the CEO’s office, deposited in the center of the room and forced to kneel before the desk. The briefcase was resting out in the open, an ominous presence that had Waylon shifting uncomfortably in place. Miles had that same scowl as before, eyes glowering at the dark haired man who met it with a smug look. Jeremy reached out and opened the case with the slow click of the latches springing free. He gestured for the guards the approach and handed two circular leather objects to the guard before him. The male turned back around to place one around each of the ex-employee’s necks, locking them firmly in place. “Consider this your new contract.” Jeremy spoke firmly, closing the briefcase as if he were ending out a deal. “From now on you will serve under me. Disobedience will be met with punishment. Am I understood?”

 

“Yes si-” Waylon started, overlapped by Miles as he spat out a sharp.

 

“Go to hell!” His emerald eyes narrowed on the CEO, his chin raised and head held high in defiance.

 

“I see.” Jeremy’s lips pull into a devilish smile. “Mr. Upshur, I thank you for volunteering to start things off.” He gestured for the rest of the guards to be dismissed as they filed out of the office, shutting the door behind them. There was a soft click as the lock was set and Jeremy rose to his feet, walking towards a shelf where Miles’ camera rested. It was adjusted a bit until it was focused solely on the pair, the little red light showing it had begun filming. “We’ll begin the basic training on how to make an unruly mutt obey.” He returned to the desk, leaning back against it and facing the pair with his hands tucked into his pockets casually. 

 

“Who the fuck are you calling a mutt?” Miles snapped, his body rising from his knees as he pushed up to his feet, his body tense as he stood in a threatening manner. Waylon remained where he was knelt on the ground with his head ducked anxiously. 

 

“You now sit.” Jeremy’s voice was cold and demanding. 

 

Miles refused, taking a step towards the man with a growl edging from his lips. “Fuck you!”

 

“That’s how it is, I see.” The CEO gave a sigh of disapproval before his hand shifted in his pocket. A sharp cry came from Waylon in pain and surprise, his body going taut as he shuddered and twitched. The veins in his neck bulging as his face was twisted up painfully. The display ended as quickly as it began, leaving Waylon hunched over and breathing heavy. The mess of blonde hair hanging down just enough to keep Miles from making out his expression. 

 

“Waylon! Are you okay?” He crouched down to the techie and nudged him with his shoulder to get him to look up at him. “What’s wrong? Waylon?”

 

Jeremy clicked his tongue, shaking his head slowly before he raised his hand from his pocket, drawing Miles’ attention towards the little black fob device held between the CEO’s fingers. “You can play the big man all you want but Mr. Park here will be the one to pay for your mistakes and vice versa.”

 

“You asshole!” Miles growled.

 

“Uh-uh-uhh.” Jeremy taunted him by waving the fob in front of his eyes. “If you continue to bark at me, his pain will continue.”

 

Miles shuffled in place with a sneer resting upon his features. “What do you want?”

 

“Atta boy.” Jeremy praised, returning the fob to his pocket as he continued. “The more you obey, the easier it will be for you both.” He stated in a matter-of-fact tone that rubbed Miles the wrong way. “You’re going to suck off your master like a good little pet.” He fixed his belt, slipping it open and drawing his half hard member out of his trousers with ease. “It’s a simple enough task.” He chimed.

 

Miles turned his head away with disgust, gritting his teeth to hold back the myriad of vile words that jumped to his lips, prepared to fire. He didn’t budge at all, his emerald eyes turned to Waylon who remained hunched over, a slight trembling working through his body. The same sickly pallor remained a constant reminder in his complexion. “Unless...you need a little more motivation.” There was the shifting of fabric and movement in the corner of Miles’ gaze, drawing his attention back to the CEO. He saw Jeremy raise the fob in warning, fingers resting on the button already. Waylon tense, already bracing for another jolt of electricity to come. His eyes squeezed shut.

 

“No!” Miles blurted, twisting towards the male as he bit his bottom lip. “I’ll do it. Just leave him alone.” Jeremy held the fob in his grasp, lording the option over Miles as the journalist shuffled across the floor on his knees until he was kneeling directly in front of Jeremy. He grimaced as the heated flesh twitched with anticipation. His nose scrunching up as he forced himself to comply, opening his mouth to take the tip in. 

 

There was a hum of approval before Jeremy’s hands rested in the tousled mess of brunette locks, curling their grip into them before loosening again. “Good boy. See, it’s not so hard to obey. It’s a lot less painful, right Waylon?” He let out a deep groan as Miles took the rest of him into his mouth, the wet heat of the other’s tongue running across all the right places. His steely blue eyes tilted towards the techie, fixing on him and seeing the wide pale blue eyes of his software engineer staring back at the display. Seeing his best friend with his nose buried against his boss’s groin. Waylon ducked his head when his eyes met Jeremy’s, dipping back down into a submissive posture rather it was to display obedience or with the small hope that he would melt into the background and be overlooked. It was a habit the techie utilized in his everyday routine around the building which was probably why the air had managed to carry on so long without being discovered right away. 

 

Miles was smooth with his tongue and could talk his way out of most any situation. He was strong, charming and confident. Something he knew how to work with to manipulate others into doing what he wants. Something Jeremy could respect in a way but it far more satisfying to crush that proud side until the other was as low as an ant beneath his boot. His thoughts shifted only slightly from the pair to the skilled work of the journalist’s tongue. “This isn’t your first time doing this, is it?” Jeremy remarked crudely, his fingers curling through Miles’ hair, securing a tight grip as he forced the other to take him further, rocking his hips back and forth, forcing him to choke him down. Just as he thought, the journalist adapted well to the treatment, his throat constricting around him just right until he reached his peak and spilled the warmth of his seed down the journalist’s throat. 

 

Miles swallowed the bitter strings dryly before his head was drawn back with the painful grip. Jeremy lowered himself to speak in the journalist’s ear. His words held a sharp taunting bite to them. “Just how many others have you sucked off to get where you’re at? Hm? You’re nothing more than a filthy slut at heart.” He growled low, his lips drawn back into a dark smirk. “You’ll fit nicely in your new position _ pet. _ ”

 

With that, Jeremy released his hold on Miles and snapped his fingers to get Waylon’s attention. “Come.” He spoke firmly, using the sharp authoritative tone that sent chills down the blonde’s back. He shuffled closer on his knees until he was resting beside Miles, his pale blue eyes darting over with concern for his friend. Miles noticed the look and gave a reassuring if not a slightly cocky smile that lifted a little bit of the weight from the techie’s shoulders. Jeremy turned around to open the briefcase once more, withdrawing a long sturdy leather leash which had a single hand and two lengths that ended with clips. He hooked a length to each of their collars and gave a curt tug, drawing them both up higher on their knees. He repeated the tug with a single command. “Come.” Demanding they follow along behind him as they went around the desk. 

 

Jeremy took his seat in his chair, holding the end of the leash with a smug look on his face as the pair made their way awkwardly to their spots, designated by the curt gesture of the CEO’s hand. Waylon resting  on one side and Miles on the other, partially between Jeremy’s chair and the desk. The leash was tied off to the handle of the desk as he resumed his work. Pausing long enough to withdraw a cigarette from the inside of his suit pocket, placing it in his lips, he lit it and took a long slow drag before resuming his work. Waylon tilted his head away to avoid the smoke wafting through the air around the CEO. Miles was unfazed by it as he sat quietly to the side, his eyes glancing around the room in thought. 

 

Waylon couldn’t help but let out a few coughs as a rather large exhale of smoke was blown past Jeremy’s lips and towards his general direction. It didn’t seem to be on purpose but the techie couldn’t stand the agitation. “Sir?” Waylon’s voice was small and hesitant as he spoke up. “Can you please put that out?” He managed before another fit of coughing swelled up in his chest. His words had little power behind them as he was more afraid of making the man upset. His pale blue gaze dropped low when the sharp steely eyes turned onto him like an annoyed predator. 

 

Jeremy raised a brow in question before speaking. “What was that  _ pet _ ?” Waylon flinched as Jeremy’s hand reached out to take a large handful of Waylon’s hair and tilt his head back so their eyes met. The ashes fluttering from the end of the cigarette and landing on Waylon’s lap, making him squirm. “You look at me when I’m talking to you, is that understood?”

 

“Y-yes sir!” Waylon stumbled out. Jeremy gave him a look that demanded he answer him fast as his patience was wearing thin. “I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind not smoking around me, please sir.” His words were nervous as he searched for anywhere to look but at his boss. The steely gaze was terrifying, even on a good day, let alone one like this. 

 

“Alright then.” Jeremy gave in, taking  his last puff on the cigarette before looking around his desk with a look of question on his face. “Oh well, it seems my ash tray is missing.” His eyes turned towards the blonde, flashing a dangerous smile. “You want it out so badly, come here.” Jeremy gestured for Waylon to situate himself right in front of his seat. The techie was hesitant, his lips parted in protest but he found no words would reach them. He bit his bottom lip and shuffled over to the spot.

 

“Waylon, no.” Miles blurted.

 

“Quiet you! Or must I refresh your mind on what happens when you disobey?” Jeremy snapped, giving Miles a sharp look that forced him to shut his mouth and resume his silence. He hummed in approval, turning his gaze back to Waylon as the techie straightened up, prepared to receive the burn. Jeremy’s eyes roamed over the software engineer’s body, scanning the pale canvas of untouched flesh and lithe musculature. Without any warning, he pressed the cigarette against Waylon’s left nipple, putting the burning end out with a hiss drawn from the techie’s lips. He gritted his teeth and endured, even as it was ground into the tender spot before being pulled away and flicked into the trash bin beside the desk. “There are consequences for every action Waylon. Even the most harmless will hurt in the end.” Jeremy informed before dismissing the techie to return to his seat beside his chair. 

 

Miles leaned around the back to try and catch Waylon’s attention but was limited by the length of the leash. He saw Waylon hunched forward, his bare back bent down and soft breathes coming between the idle clicking of Jeremy’s keystrokes on his company computer. 

 

When evening neared, the guards showed up to take the pair back to their cells where their restraints were removed and they were given their meals for the night. The problems seemed to cease and they were far more docile within their quarters. They were kept separate until the time came to retrieve them first thing in the morning. They were woken up by the loud banging of the guard’s nightsticks against the doors. The restraints were returned to their wrists, this time in front of them instead of the previous day where they remained behind. They were taken back to Jeremy’s office. He repeated the same line of commands, making them sit in the center of the floor, this time they were to be on all fours. Waylon was chosen to crawl his way over and service their master. He was awkward and disgusted over it, the only consolation was the fresh scent of soap resting on the male’s skin and the warmth still rising up from a hot shower. 

 

Waylon was much slower in his actions and had to work his way up a little at a time. He probed around with his tongue, roaming up along the underside in sloppy inexperienced motions. Sometimes it was rough and sometimes it was light as he worked around it like it was a melting ice cream cone on a hot summer day. “Christ, Park! Did your wife never blow you?” Jeremy cursed, giving Waylon a long expectant look. Waylon flinched away at the sharper tone, his pale blue eyes tilted up towards his boss with a pleading look that made Jeremy curse again. There was something about those pleading puppy dog eyes that made Jeremy want to fuck with him even more. The way he flinched at the sound of his voice when angry, his nervous little gestures. Normally he would be annoyed by them but the introverted little techie carried a form of charm with his meek behavior. Which only made him a prime target for predators like the frightened little rabbit he was. 

 

“Open.” Jeremy commanded, pressing his thumb against Waylon’s bottom lip to coax them apart before pressing his tip past and halfway down the shaft. Waylon wasn’t experienced enough to take him all the way and he didn’t want to choke his pet to death and lose out on the rest of the afternoon he had planned for them. He moved his hips in a slow steady pace, his hand gripping the back of Waylon’s head to keep him still. Waylon squeezed his eyes shut as he took the intrusion, trying to adapt to it the best he could. Jeremy cursed when it cased the light scraping of teeth across the top. His grip tightened as his hips cease their motions. A low growl of warning as he snarled a threat to his pet. “Use those teeth on me again and I’ll have every last one ripped from your fucking head. Got it?” Waylon made a choked off sound in affirmation before Jeremy resumed his motions. 

 

Waylon made stifled choking sounds as he was taken a little more roughly, his eyes squeezed shut as he fought off the tears that managed to slip free and trail down his cheek. When he felt on the verge of release, he pulled out so only the very tip remained and rubbed it back and forth across Waylon’s tongue, urging him to keep sucking until the warm bitter seed spurted out over his tongue. He grimaced, his features scrunching up as he struggled to swallow it without gagging. Jeremy held his head firm until he was certain Waylon had swallowed it all before letting him go. He raised his gaze to find Miles’ near permanent scowl fixed on his features. Green eyes glaring at him with pure hatred. It was almost enough to get the CEO going again. He shooed Waylon back towards his spot beside Miles as he put himself away and corrected his clothing with a refreshed sigh. 

 

“Miles, come.” He gestured for the male to take over Waylon’s spot. “I’ve got a little something that’ll fix that attitude of yours.” He reached inside his pocket and withdrew a small tin container that almost resembled a tic tac pack. When the journalist came to rest at his feet, Jeremy stepped on the restraints holding Miles’ wrists and gripped his brunette locks tightly, forcing his head back, he held the little tin above his head. “Open.” He commanded. Miles kept his lips firmly shut, his eyes daring him the CEO to make him. Jeremy leaned in closer as he spoke. “If you won’t open, then I can stick this some place far less pleasant.” Miles’ eyes widened then a look of disbelief as the CEO repeated his command. “Now open.”

 

He complied, albeit begrudgingly, his lips parting just enough for the CEO to roll the little dial on the container as a small white round pill dropped onto his tongue. “Swallow it.” Miles hesitated then did as he was told, opening his mouth again to show he had obeyed. “Good boy.” He ruffled Miles’ hair in praise and stepped back, letting him straighten back up. Jeremy gestured for Waylon to approach and the leash was reattached to their collars as they were given a curt tug. They returned to their places sitting on either side of Jeremy’s desk as he returned to his work. 

 

Several minutes went by in silence as Waylon shifted quietly in place, trying to catch Miles’ attention, wondering what it was that he had been forced to swallow. He held immense concern for his friend but the positions they were in and the length of the leash kept him from being able to snag a view. Miles on the other hand was a bit more preoccupied in his own space. His body temperature had a steady rise that was worrisome and was followed by restlessness and sensitivity. From the boxers clinging far too tightly to his skin to the padded restraints rubbing against his wrists. The hair on his arms and neck was standing on end and his body ached all over. It wasn’t in pain exactly, just discomfort and a desperate need. He could only compare it to being stranded in a desert without any water to drink, Every fiber of his being ached and yearned for something to soothe these feelings. He was hunched over, his palms supporting him as he shivered. His breathing was much louder and his features flushed a darker red. The CEO was well aware of what was happening to his pet. 

 

After several more minutes, Miles was squirming in place like a toddler in timeout. His boxers were a little bit damp in the front with a considerable mound rising up within. He pressed his thighs together and hunkered down a bit more but the heat and discomfort only made him more desperate. Jeremy made a sound of approval at the noises before he closed out of his tab and slid his chair back a little bit. “Come on.” Jeremy spoke in a cold business like tone, giving the leash a sharp tug. He picked up his briefcase from his desk and was on his feet before the pair could get to theirs. Waylon rushed over to Miles, seeing his disheveled and distraught appearance as he helped him up to his feet. The journalist pulled away and fidgeted in place, keeping his hands to himself and Waylon at a distance. He offered a reassuring smile but it was weak and wilted fast. 

 

They were led through the halls without hesitation. Jeremy would give a harsh tug on the leash if either of them started to slow down, keeping them moving quickly. Their bare feet padding across the spotless linoleum. It was cold beneath their feet as they shuffled along faster until they reached one of the examination rooms on that floor. A guard opened the door as Jeremy ushered the pair in. Waylon’s head was dipped low, his gaze fixed to the floor to avoid the gazes of others. Despite being an introvert, he knew a good majority of the staff that worked in the building, if only in passing or idle chatter in the cafeteria or even the brief exchanging of names as he worked on their systems and servers. 

 

He couldn’t recognize the medical staff that was present past the unsettling light blue suites and the surgical masks that obscured their faces from view. Only a pair of eyes stared back at him and they held cold disinterest as if they were just another patient in the line up. Another problem being housed and a tally being added to their daily roster of people they’d rather not interact with. There were two metal examination tables pushed to sit side by side which the staff urged the pair over to side up on them. The leash was unclipped from their collars so they were out of the way as the staff tended to the orders of the CEO. Jeremy stood just out of view as the staff carried out the incredibly strange orders. Their gloved hands were cold against the pets’ skin, a chill that soothed the heat infecting Miles but unnerved Waylon. 

 

They were positioned so their backs were to each other then stripped of their boxers, their bodies washed up and thoroughly examined with a health work up. To Waylon, it felt incredibly humiliating and reminiscent of what he saw the vet do to the dog he had when he was a teenager. There were hands going places that his own wife had never gone and he fought the urge to flee their approaches. Miles was surprisingly docile, obeying every command given by the staff and putting up almost no fight at all. He didn’t get a chance to check on Miles as his attention kept being drawn back over by the staff members. In the end, Jeremy presented a final task to the staff, resting the briefcase on the counter and opening it. Within were two cock cages and two tail plugs, each with varying sized attachments, both had soft bushy dog like tails. The pair was repositioned to all fours as the leather cages were placed upon both males by the staff, locking them down, despite Miles’ groans and squirming. 

 

Then they were given the tails after proper preparation and a large amount of lubricant. The tail for Waylon was a soft pristine white that hung down between his pale thighs and swayed softly. The plug itself was medium sized, forcing the staff member to work him up a bit to stretch him out until he could take the desired size without being ripped or without it falling out. It was bulbous and left him feeling uncomfortably full. He squirmed around and groaned, pressing his head down against the colder portion of the table. Miles’ tail was a rich chocolate brown that matched the wild head of hair that always seemed to work just right for him. The bangs were a little damp from sweat beading down as the heat was unrelenting. The plug he wore was much longer with varying sized beads. This was chosen simply by the fact that his entrance was obviously well used and easily stretched. He was clawing at the table and mewling by the time the tail was put in place. His body trembling as he cursed out at the staff and more specifically, Jeremy. 

 

With their new accessories in place, Jeremy clipped the leashed on their collars and gave a firm tug, urging both of them to climb down and follow. Their steps were much slower and awkward as the tails gave a gentle sway, brushing up against their bare thighs. In the briefcase was a second pair of clothes for them both to wear. Just boxers that fit around the new accessories, complete with a place for the tails to hang out without being covered or bunched up. Miles was barely able to stay on his feet after they were clothed and taken back to the office. It forced him to lean heavily upon Waylon who was already struggling with every step along the way. Miles’ body heat was even starting to make him sweat. All the while, Jeremy was enjoying the humiliation and discomfort of his two pets as they were paraded about and seen by people they had known and built workplace relationships with. 

 

The pair had never been so relieved to see the office in sight. They were eager to find their places once more but Jeremy made certain to keep them standing in the center of the room as he walked around to admire the new accessories, removing the leash beforehand but keeping it wound in his grasp just incase. He had them both kneeling at his feet, making Miles prostrate himself before him, his chest pressed against the floor, ass in the air and hands outstretched. The action nearly had him rutting his bound and aching member against the floor. Waylon was nudged back by the toe of Jeremy’s shoe, forced to lay out with his legs spread and arms above his head, his back to the floor and eyes made to meet his boss’s cold condescending gaze, the smug grin added to the red flaring up across his face. He yelped and writhed as Jeremy’s foot nudged his groin, rubbing over the bound and excited member beneath the fabric. He admired the soft tails that were draped out across the floor, reminding them pair of their positions in this world now. They were nothing more than dogs meant to lie at their master’s feet. 


End file.
